


Respite

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Past Natasha Romanov/Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony offers Steve a moment of respite from grief over Natasha.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Respite

Steve was sure there was nothing that would ease the pain of losing Natasha. He’d never been away from her since they’d met, but a few months when she’d gone to fix her life after SHIELD fell. They’d been lovers on and off over all those years, and always friends over the years. She was the one who held him together after his world was torn apart fighting with Stark. She taught him how to be a friend and a lover and more than he had known about how to be a soldier. 

He knew that she’d had a relationship with Bruce, too, but he also knew that Banner would never become her lover out of fear of the Hulk. She had turned to Steve out of desperation more than once. He’d worked hard to convince her that the flaw was not in her, but in Bruce’s fear. 

And now, she was gone. 

Gone. 

His true north was gone. 

He was sitting on the jetty, looking out over the lake. He’d cried until his eyes burned and his face was swollen and then he’d cried some more. 

Her words came back in a sea of memories. _I didn’t want you to be alone… staying together is more important than how we stay together…stay at home, you’ll make this worse…kiss me… Do you really want to punch your way out of this... love me, Steve… whatever it takes… see you in a minute…Steve… Steve… Steve_

“Hey, Cap, take a walk with me?” 

Tony’s voice almost made him jump out of his skin. Tony put a hand on his shoulder and Steve stood up.

“You startled me,” he told Tony. 

“You and Nat were closer than we all knew?” 

He nodded. Tony put an arm around his shoulder. “Let’s go to my workshop.” 

They went inside the compound and to Tony’s workspace. Tony poured them both a generous glass of his single malt and motioned for Steve to sit on the leather sofa. He handed him his glass. 

“To the very best of us,” Tony said. They touched their glasses and drank. He sat down beside Steve, so close that his thigh touched Steve’s. “Know what she said to me once? She said you were twice the man I was. She was angry – it was during the whole thing over Barnes. I told her she was full of shit. Know what? She was right. You were twice the man my father was and twice the man I am. You held things together while I was gone. Hell, you held things together while you were a fugitive.”

Steve wasn’t sure what to say. He and Tony had become friends again only a few months ago. 

“It wasn’t anything you wouldn’t have done,” Steve told him. 

“But it was. You didn’t give up. You didn’t stop trying to make the world right. I got married and hid out at the lake, playing with my suit and annoying Pepper with Gary the alpaca.” 

Steve laughed despite his sadness. 

“She knew about us,” Steve said. It was the first time either of them acknowledged what they’d been to one another once. 

“How did she know? We were discreet.” 

Steve laughed. “Tony, you kissed me on the Quinjet in front of them all.” 

“That was just a kiss.” They’d done quite bit more than kiss after almost every mission. It had been their way of decompressing. Hard, fast, dirty – that was what they’d had. Steve could remember the way Tony would move very gingerly for a couple of days after Steve had him, the way Tony would smile when he felt soreness because the pleasure had been very worth the pain. 

“We never just kissed, though, did we?” Steve took a sip of his Scotch. 

“God, no. I used to hope for a mission so we’d have an excuse to do it again.” Tony swirled his drink in his glass and looked at Steve. “Want to try that now?”

Steve was surprised, shocked even. They’d not touched one another in seven years. His body remembered even if he’d put it out of his mind: Tony allowing him to do anything he wanted, encouraging him to find wilder and crazier things to do, to find out where pain and pleasure met. He remembered so well.

“Been a while. We’ve been through a lot. Both of us have, Tony. You think a wild ride will fix it?” 

Tony shook his head. “No. I think for a few minutes, we could think about pleasure, about what we once were, rather than this.” He gestured around them. 

Steve set his glass on the coffee table. He took Tony’s glass and did the same with it. He could almost hear Stark’s heart pounding inside his chest. Tony was still thinner than he’d been before Titan, but he’d recovered over the years. Steve turned to face Tony and put his hand up to touch Tony’s face at the same time he kissed him. Tony made a sound when he breathed out after the first kiss. 

Steve began to undress Tony. He found his own heart sped up as soon as his hand touched the warm skin of Stark’s chest. There was no gentleness in their kisses as their clothes hit the floor. There was hunger, the same hunger they’d always had. 

“Fuck, you still taste like sin,” Steve murmured as he grabbed Tony’s wrists and held them above his head. He kissed Tony yet again then began to taste his skin, sucking and licking at the vein in his neck, his collarbone, biting a tender nipple. Tony was already squirming and trying to free his hands from Steve’s grip. 

He stilled when Steve licked his cock, just a few laps of his tongue up and down. But Steve wasn’t anywhere near ready for that to be all he did. He grinned as Tony tried again to free his hands, swooping in for another kiss. 

He picked Tony up and carried him over to the wall, pushing him face first into it. Steve let go of his hands and Tony braced himself against the wall. Steve humped his ass, thrust his cock against the crack of Tony’s ass, sliding up and down it, wetting it with his own precome. He bit Tony’s neck as he growled into his ear. “You make me crazy, Stark. I want to fuck you until neither of us can move.” 

“Do it, then, and stop talking, Rogers,” Tony taunted him. “Fuck me!” 

Steve actually spit on his hand and slicked his cock with it. They both knew Tony wanted to hurt and Steve wanted to hurt with him. It wouldn’t be the first time Steve had bloodied Tony’s ass. Steve pressed into him and slid in surprisingly well. 

“Got ready for me, did you?” he asked, not really caring what the answer was. Tony’s tight ass was all he wanted to think about right now. 

“Yeah. Not too much, just enough to get you in me.” 

Steve slammed his cock all the way home, banging Tony against the wall with the force of it. Tony grunted. “Come on, Cap, you can do better than that,” Tony told him as Steve pulled out of him and turned him around, back against the wall. “Not sure I’m that bendy,” Tony told him as Steve lifted him off the floor and hooked one arm under one of Tony’s legs. 

“I am,” Steve answered, finding Tony’s anus and pushing his cock inside once again. He held onto Tony, keeping him from falling and somehow managed to kiss him again. 

“You’re going to break me,” Tony groaned, though, in truth, he seemed to be enjoying it. 

“I’m already broken,” Steven answered. “We’ll be a matching set.” Steve pulled the leg he held up around him. This didn’t fix the grief nor fill the hollowness, but it was good. Tony was always so willing. He leaned back in for a kiss. Tony put his hands on Steve’s shoulders to steady himself and lifted his other leg so Steve was supporting him completely, Steve and the wall. Steve put an arm under each leg and shoved Tony into the wall so hard that things fell from the shelves along that wall. 

Tony’s eyes looked almost black now as Steve looked into his face, his eyes. He saw what he needed reflected back, but there was more there, too. 

“Fuck, I love you, Tony,” Steve said. He slammed Tony hard into the wall and stayed inside, pleasure, relief sweeping through him, as he poured all he had into Tony. He didn’t stop even when his semen dripped from Tony onto the floor. He kept fucking Tony until he was hard again. 

He moved Tony from the hard wall to the sofa. He got between Tony’s legs and re-entered him, moving slower and a bit gentler this time. He put one hand between them this time, taking Tony into his hand. Tony held onto him, thrusting his cock into Steve’s grip as Steve fucked him. 

“Come on, Tony,” Steve urged him. “I want to come with you this time.” He kissed Tony and added, “Please.”

Tony was panting and Steve saw the veins his neck standing out as his hip muscles tightened. 

“Yeah,” Steve whispered in his ear. “Come on, Tony.” He moved his hand faster, remembering what would get Tony off from their past encounters. 

“Shit! I’m coming!” Tony’s odd expletives always made Steve even crazier. When he felt Tony’s body tighten around him, he plunged all the way inside and came with Tony, murmuring sweet obscenities into Tony’s mouth as they kissed open mouthed until both of them were done. 

Steve pulled out and moved up onto the sofa. He grabbed an afghan off the back and pulled it over both of them as they snuggled close together. 

Steve put his mouth close to Tony’s ear. “Thank you, Tony. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.” 

Tony just hugged him close and said nothing for a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
